My clan What happend?
by Samdafurry
Summary: Brookestorm, a well respected Leafclan cat is shown the horrors of what the earth can do to a once peaceful home. (For those of you wondering why I spell brooke with an e is because I'm Canadian and was taught to spell that way.)
1. Chapter 1

It was a day like any other in the forest. Brookestorm was out on a hunting patrol with Sparrowpelt, Rainfur, Flamepelt and her apprentice Lakepaw. They were heading straight to their camp when Lakepaw stopped. "What is it, Lakepaw?" Asked Flamepelt, her ears flicking with worry. "I smell something weird." Brookestorm's tail shot straight up. "Hey!? I smell it too!" Rainfur sniffed the ground. "It's coming from under ground." She meowed. "No. It's in the air." Meowed Sparrowpelt. "Look at this." Meowed Lakepaw in wonder. The four warriors looked at each other confused, but they padded up to where Lakepaw was standing. There on the ground was this black ooze bubbling up from the ground. "what do you think it is?" Asked Sparrowpelt. "I don't- LAKEPAW, DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Yowled Flamepelt. "Whatever it is, it could be dangerous." Meowed Brookestorm eying the black ooze.

With that the five cats turned from it, grabbed their prey and streaked back to camp. "Who's going to tell Icestar?" Asked Rainfur. "Tell Icestar what?" Came a meow from behind. The four warriors spun around in panic. When they saw who it was they sighed in relief. It was Leafclan's deputy, Sharpclaw. "What were you four talking about?" Sharpclaw quirred. Brookestorm got up to face the warrior. "We found strange black ooze in the forest and I was going to tell Icestar." She explained. The other three stared at Brookestorm in astonishment. But, they caught on quickly and said "Yes. We were just deciding if she should go." With that Brookestorm bowed to Sharpclaw and started to make her way to Icestar's den. Icestar is a blind cat, who became leader out of all odds. It was all thanks to her mentor, Treestar, who only had half a tail.

Brookestorm parted the lichen hanging at the entrance. "Icestar? Are you here?" "Of course I'm hear young one." Came a voice from deep in the den. Two bright blue orbs shone from the end of the den. Brookestorm padded over to where Icestar lay in her nest. The leader looked up at Brookestorm, blue fire burning in her eyes. "What troubles you, Brookestorm?" Meowed the leader. Brookestorm sat down and started to explain to her leader what her patrol had found. "Well, that's very serious." Meowed Icestar with a serious look on her face. Brookestorm nodded. Icestar got up and went into the clearing leaving Brookestorm in her den. Brookestorm got up quickly and darted out of her leaders den.


	2. Chapter 2

Icestar was sitting in the clearing when Brookestorm padded out of her den. "Leafclan" Icestar addressed the clan. "We have a problem. Brookestorm's hunting patrol have found a certain substance out in the forest. It could be dangerous, so don't touch it." Meowed Icestar kinking her tail toward Brookestorm. "I will need a patrol to go out into the forest to find this 'substance'." Meowed Icestar to Sharpclaw. Sharpclaw gave a brisk nod and turned to the group of cat's behind him and started to call out names. "Bluefire, Kestralwing, Robinwing, Fishleap and..." Sharpclaw looked over the cat's looking for that one cat he needed. "You must take Brookestorm." Meowed Icestar. "She knows where it is." "Very well then. And, Brookestorm." He concluded. "WAIT! WAIT! WHAT ABOUT ME!" Lakepaw came running up to Sharpclaw with a concerned look in his eyes. "Huh?" Sharpclaw gazed at the apprentice confused. Brookestorm padded up from behind him and meowed "He found it."

"Very well then." Meowed Sharpclaw. "You'll come with us." "WAIT!" Yowled Flamepelt. "Now what!?" Meowed Sharpclaw in annoyance. "I can't let my apprentice go without me!" Meowed Flamepelt. Brookestorm padded up to her friend and put her tail on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Flamepelt. Lakepaw will be safe with me, And you know it." "Fine. He can go. Only as long as he's with you Brookestorm." Flamepelt meowed nervously. "He will be. Don't worry."

The seven cat's left the camp and headed toward the spot where Lakepaw told them it would be. When they got there the five cat's stared in both wonder and horror. Lakepaw sat there and got ready to jump into the ooze. "DON'T!" Meowed Brookestorm sternly as she grasped Lakepaw's tail and glared at him. Sharpclaw started to explain to the warriors (and the one apprentice) what they had to do when there was a snap of branches a couple of fox-lengths ahead of the patrol. "Hide" Meowed Sharpclaw sternly at his patrol. Within heartbeats the patrol were hiding in a nearby bush, and the snapping grew louder. Lakepaw shook in fear. There in front of the patrol were three twolegs. "What are twolegs doing this deep in the forest?" Whispered Bluefire. One of the twolegs bent down and put a stick in the black ooze. He then got up and started to talk to the other two there, shaking each ones paws.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly a monster came through the undergrowth. Lakepaw nearly sprinted at the three twolegs, but Brookestorm held him down. "Run. NOW!" Yowled Sharpclaw. The patrol darted out of the bush and pelted straight to camp, making sure the twolegs weren't following. Lakepaw burst through the camp entrance, heaving. "What's going on?!" Meowed Flamepelt in a concerned tone. Sharpclaw came through the entrance with his patrol, heaving with horrified looks on their faces. Adderfang padded up to Brookestorm and placed his tail on her flank. "Is everything okay?" He asked in a concerned way. "WHERE'S ICESTAR!" Yowled Sharpclaw. Icestar padded out of her den, with Echosong following from behind. "What's going on? Why are you all screaming?" Meowed Icestar sternly. Getting a breath of air, Sharpclaw yowled "TWOLEGS! IN OUR TERRITORY!" The clan gasped. "Twolegs... twolegs? What are twolegs doing in the forest?" Concerned meows echoed through the camp. "Will our kits be safe?" Meowed a queen from the nursery. Icestar's Face was expressionless. Brookestorm stared at her leader in horror. Icestar then spun around and jumped up to the great rock. "May all cat's old enough to fetch their own prey join me here beneath the great rock for a clan meeting." Half the clan were already there, so they just turned around and listened to what their leader had to say. "We have a rising problem. First it was the black ooze, and now it's the twolegs." Brookestorm looked at Adderfang in horror. What was their leader going to do?

Icestar glanced up at the sky and looked for any signs of her mentor. "What do I do?" She whispered to the sky. She faced her clan mates and meowed "We will need guards." Sharpclaw gazed at his leader in confusion. Adderfang took a step forward and meowed "What for?" "To look out for the twolegs." Meowed Icestar. The clan looked at each other in confusion. "Why?" Asked Sharpclaw. "I have a feeling that the black ooze will lead them here." Icestar looked at her deputy in concern. "Then I'll be the first to guard." Meowed Adderfang. Brookestorm stared at Adderfang, got up and said "I too will take part in the guarding of the clan camp." Icestar starred proudly at the two warriors and meowed "Very well then. Sharpclaw will make shifts." Sharpclaw gave a brisk nod and turned calling out the cat's that will take turns watching over the camp. Icestar padded up to Adderfang and Brookestorm. "You two are very brave for doing this." "We know." Adderfang meowed looking at Brookestorm with love in his eyes. Brookestorm let out a mrrow of laughter.

After the camp had settled for the night, Adderfang and Brookestorm went up the trail leading to the top platform where the camp entrance was. "Look, Brookestorm." Meowed Adderfang sternly. Brookestorm turned and faced the warrior, her eyes gleaming in the half moonlight. "Yeah. What is it?" She asked looking straight into Adderfang's eye's. "You know that I love you. Right?" Adderfang asked. "Yes." "Well, I wanted to ask you something." Adderfang was shifting in his spot and fumbling with some small stones at his paws. "Yes. Go on." Meowed Brookestorm eying Adderfang suspiciously. "I LOVE YOU! WOULD YOU BE MY MATE!" Adderfang blurted out. Brookestorm stared at him wide eyed. After realizing what he just said he spluttered "W-What I meant to say was..." Brookestorm put her paw on his muzzle. "You don't need to say anything more." She meowed. "Of course I'll be your mate." Adderfang gave a crooked smile. With that Brookestorm nuzzled up to Adderfang, twining her tail with his. He nuzzled her with more love than she had ever seen before. Suddenly, there was a huge snap as they saw a tree ten fox-lengths away fall.

Adderfang was immediately alert. Brookestorm kept flicking her ears. "Should I go wake Icestar?" She meowed in alarm. "YES! GO, NOW!" Yowled Adderfang. Before Brookestorm could get to Icestar's den, a monster burst through the walls of the camp. Icestar shot out of her den, the very minute the monster sounded. The warriors were streaming from the warriors den.


	4. Chapter 4

The elders poked their heads out of their den and looked around at the havoc going on around them. Brightwhisker shuffled out of the elders den and meowed "What's going on?" Bluefire padded up to the elder and told her to safely go back in the elders den. "I will do no such thing!" Yowled Brightwhisker. Icestar was having groups of cat's attack anything that looked like it could be attacked, while Sharpclaw organized a group of strong warriors to guard the nursery. Adderfang and Brookestorm stood there watching everything that was happening. They had no order to do anything to help. That's when Sharpclaw darted over to Adderfang and yowled "We're missing one more warrior to guard the nursery!" "Fine! I'll go!" He meowed looking at Brookestorm with love. Brookestorm opened her mouth to protest, but closed it, seeing as it wouldn't help the situation. The three twolegs from that afternoon came through the trampled remains of the camp entrance. *Well, would you look at that.* Said one of the twolegs. "Be ready!" Yowled Icestar.

The three twolegs started to walk forward into the camp. Icestar stared in horror. She soon snapped out of it and flicking her tail she yowled "ATTACK!" Basically the whole clan jumped at the three twolegs, claws outstretched. Suddenly the tallest of the three blew on a silver thing which let out a high pitched tweet. The cat's immediately scrambled off the twolegs as they watched in horror as more and more twolegs poured into the camp. Quick in thinking Icestar yowled "PROTECT THE KITS! PROTECT THE NURSERY!" Brookestorm saw Brightwhisker in the middle of the clearing. Confused she asked herself "What's Brightwhisker doing down there? Why isn't she in the elders den?" She pelted to where Brightwhisker was, only to be picked up by a twoleg. "LET ME GO!" She yowled hissing and biting the twoleg. Within heartbeats the twoleg let her go.

Three of Icestar's warriors were in cages. "no." She whispered. Suddenly two starry warriors appeared beside her. Icestar starred in wonder. She recognized one of the cats. "Treestar?" She meowed. The half tailed cat bowed. "Yes Icestar. It's me. And this is my mate, Thistletail." "Wait. How can I see you. I'm blind!?" Icestar yowled in horror. Thistletail answered calmly "We are in your mind and outside your mind, but, we have made ourselves so that only YOU could see us." "We will help you in this great turmoil." Meowed Treestar in answer. With that they gave Icestar a boost of power. She got her three warriors out of the cages. "GO! NOW! GO HELP YOUR CLAN MATES!" She yowled.

Brightwhisker was confused. "Where am I?" She asked dazed. She had fallen off the shallow cliff from where the elders den was. A twoleg was rambling straight for her when both Adderfang and Brookestorm pounced on the twoleg to advert his attention.

Warriors piled onto the twoleg, trying to keep him from getting up. Brookestorm pelted with Adderfang to go help Brightwhisker only to be tugged away by her scruff by Sharpclaw. "SHARPCLAW!" She yowled in anger. "Be angry at me if you want. That apprentice needs your help." He pointed his tail at Shrewpaw on the great rock struggling with a twoleg. Brookestorm immediately streaked up onto the great rock to help her clan mate. When she hissed, all the twoleg said was *YOW! That must be the mother!* and ran off. "Thanks." Mewed Shrewpaw with a glad look on her face. "No problem." Meowed Brookestorm in answer. From the great rock Brookestorm could see the whole camp and the whole clan fighting for their lives. Suddenly there was an earsplitting groan and the giant oak that sheltered the camp was falling. Brookestorm saw that it was going to hit Adderfang and yowled "ADDERFANG! WATCH OUT!"

Adderfang was trying to get the half delusional elder to get up but he couldn't. When he heard Brookestorm's warning he looked up. The giant oak was slowly, very slowly, ripping out it's root's. Adderfang panicked. "Come on Brightwhisker! Get up!" He yowled.

"ADDERFANG!" Yowled Brookestorm launching herself down into the clearing to help her new mate only to be tugged back by Icestar. "LET ME GO!" She yowled at her leader. "I don't need you to risk your life right now." Yowled Icestar. "We need as many warriors as possible! Healthy warriors!" The tree was very slowly picking up speed. Adderfang was now desperately trying to get the elder (who now was sleeping) to get up.

The tree ripped from it's root's and crashed down into the clearing. "ADDERFANG! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tears were filling Brookestorm's eyes. The twolegs left, leaving the three there. The shortest of the twolegs said *Well, there's no oil here. Just some crazy, stupid cats.* before turning to leave. Brookestorm was lying beside the place where Adderfang was crushed, crying heavily. Icestar padded up onto the giant oak to look over her injured clan mates. Birdsong, Adderfang's litter mate, padded up to where Brookestorm was lying. "I knew he loved you very much." Mewed Birdsong in sympathy. "But he's in a better place now, looking over you." This just made Brookestorm cry even more heavily.

Icestar looked at the mess the twolegs had made. "Is this what you really wanted?" She asked looking up at the sky. "Who are you talking to Icestar?" Asked Sharpclaw. "No one." Meowed Icestar shying away from her deputy. Suddenly one of the stars in the night sky shone brighter than all the rest and let a beam of light hit the place where the great oak was lying on Adderfang. "Starclan is accepting them." Meowed Icestar nonchalantly. "THEM!?" Mewed Shrewpaw. "Who's THEM?" "Adderfang and Brightwhisker." Meowed Brookestorm, tears stopping. The starry warrior appeared beside Icestar and jumped down beside Brookestorm. "Leafclan" He addressed the whole clan. "You must seek out a new home." "Why?" Asked Brookestorm. Adderfang turned to face her, star's glimmering in his eyes. "The twolegs will be back and destroy the camp and the clan again, as they did today. They'll do it before everyone is healed!" Adderfang warned. The whole clan gasped. Adderfang looked at Brookestorm and meowed "I love you more than anything." "I know." Brookestorm was looking at Adderfang with with love, not tears. "I have to tell you something." He starred at Brookestorm with love. "Starclan had given me permission to bless you." Brookestorm looked at Adderfang in complete wonder. "You mean..." "Yes. You will have my kits."

Brookestorm snuggled up to the starry warrior saying "Thank you." before he vanished. Icestar sat on the oak and looked at Brookestorm. Eyes lighting up as she said "Congratulations." The whole clan started to congratulate Brookestorm for what happened when Icestar hissed for silence. "Then it's decided?" She meowed to Sharpclaw loud enough for the whole clan to hear. Sharpclaw nodded. "We move."

THE END


End file.
